This invention relates generally to ladders and more specifically to an improved ladder having extensions on the lower ends of its legs.
During the course of construction and repair work and perhaps even more commonly in painting, the need often arises to employ a ladder on stairs or on a sloping or uneven surface. For example, in painting walls or ceilings in the vicinity of staircases, the ladder must be placed on the stairs and braced against the adjacent wall. Typically, a block or stack of blocks is placed on the lower stair beneath one of the ladder legs in order to compensate for the different elevation of the stairs. Similar situations exist in painting or repairing an outside wall where the ground is sloping or uneven. Identical problems are also encountered wen ladders are used on top of slanted roofs, as well as in many other instances in which a ladder is used on an uneven or inclined surface.
As can be readily appreciated, the use of blocks and the like under a ladder leads to unsafe conditions and is often the cause of serious injury, particularly since it is not uncommon for books and other makeshift items to be employed as blocks. Consequently, a need exists for a ladder which is capable of standing uprightly on staircases and on other uneven or inclined surfaces. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a ladder having adjustable extensions for the lower ends of its legs by which the effective lengths of the ladder legs may be varied.
Another object of the invention is to provide a ladder having leg extensions which may be secured in a variety of positions so that the ladder may be used effectively on terrains having various degrees of inclination or unevenness.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a ladder of the character described which has an extension for each leg, with each extension being adjustable independently.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ladder of the character described wherein the extensions may be securely locked in position to eliminate the possibility of inadvertent slippage.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a ladder of the character described in which the extensions may be quickly and easily moved between their extended and retracted positions, and quickly and easily secured in each position.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a ladder of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and yet structurally strong.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.